In the Dark
by phirephox666
Summary: Edmund's point of view of what happened during the chapter 'The Dark Island' in The Voyage of The Dawn Treader.' Definitely Book-verse.


**Title:** In the Dark

**Author: **PhirePhox666

**Fandom: **The Chronicles of Narnia

**Pairing/Characters:** No Pairings. Edmund-centric.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings:** None for any sane, rational person.

**Summary:** Edmund's point of view of what happened during the chapter 'The Dark Island' in _The Voyage of The Dawn Treader.'_ Definitely Book-verse.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Don't I wish.

**Word Count: **

**Dedication: **For Aslan.

**Prompt: **None.

**Excerpt:**

**A/N:** I was sitting there reading '_The Voyage of The Dawn Treader'_ in prepafsration for seeing the movie (which is excellent by the by) when I noticed that in the chapter about the Dark Island there is little mention of Edmund. So this is Edmunds point of view for that little bit in time. It is frightfully short, for which I apologize. I wrote this in Chemistry class. Small, but important note at the bottom. Review if you wish. Flame if you wish. Still never been flamed. Hope you enjoy.

_pg 509- 510 Hardback Edition, The Cronicles of Narnia (complete)_.

~  
In The Dark  
~

Edmund had gone pale the moment he had heard the stranger's declaration. He almost immediatly understood the connotations of an island that made dreams come true. He had had too many dreams that caused him to not want to go back to sleep for him to enjoy the idea of such an island. 

He understood the stranger's wildness now. If he had been trapped for who knows how long with every horrible dream, every dreadful nightmare he'd ever had, he too would have gone a little wild.

He watched as the others too realized the horrors of this island and practically fell over themselves to get below and start rowing.

_Only Reepicheep remained unmoved._

_"Your Majesty, your Majesty," he said, "are you going to tolerate this mutiny, this poltroonery? This is panic, this is rout."_

_"Row, row," Bellowed Caspian. "Pull for your lives. Is her head right, Drinian? You can say what you like, Reepicheep. There are some things no man can face."_

_It is, then, my good fortune not to be a man." Reepicheep said with a very stiff bow._

"More the fool you are, Reepicheep, if you do not fear this." Edmund muttered to himself. Beneath the great noise of the rowing there was the pervasive silence around them and though he tried not to listen, for he knew it would not do him well to do so, he could not help but do so. He was not the only one, and presently the sailors began to cry out.

_"Do you hear a noise like... like a huge pair of scissors opening and shutting... over there?" Eustace asked Rynelf._

_"Hush," Said Rynelf. "I can hear _them _crawling up the sides of the ship."_

_"_It's _just going to settle on the mast of the ship." said Caspian._

_"Ugh!" said a sailor. "There are the gongs are beginning. I knew they would."_

Edmund too could hear the noises and see things that should not have been there. What he saw and heard, however, was not scissors or gongs or whatever Rynelf and Caspian thought was there. Edmund felt cold wind on his skin and saw the witch standing on the other end of the ship. Heard her melodic voice calling to him.

He closed his eyes. Tipping his head up towards what should be the sky he spoke.

"Mo Syr. Pronae pero mo skal en melse. Cherco veros eda steco destepel tema mo provis."

Later he would listen to Lucy recount hearing Aslan's voice speak to her when the Albatross. He would smile ever slightly to himself and remember the feeling of Lion Strength washing through his veins.

That night he would go out onto the prow and tilt his head up to the sky and take in the stars. To the stars, stars he was almost afraid he would never see again, he would send his words.

"Elanen eda, mo Syr."

_Finis._

A.N. The language I have used in this is Old Narnian (a concept I am borrowing from _Tonzura123. _It is a language developed by the Narnians at the very beginning of Narnia and lost through time. It was revived and learned by Peter and Edmund during their reign.

**Translation: **

"Mo Syr. Pronae pero mo skal en melse. Cherco veros eda steco destepel tema mo provis." - My King. I (Edmund) put my faith in you. Please bring me home safely to my brother.

"Elanen eda, mo Syr." -Thank you, my King.

*Quick note (this idea is also borrowed from _Tonzura123_)* -The Old Narnians did not have a word for "I" so they used their name, as we would speak in third person, Edmund is not a normal Narnian name so he uses the word for "protector" (Pronae) which is what his name means. It would be the same with Peter (rock= cornar), Lucy (light= laxin) and Susan (lily= nano).

~Any questions on pronunciation you can ask in a review or pm and I will gladly answer. I have actually invented grammar rules for this language. Elanen eda.~


End file.
